Ultralight
|price = $665,000 $500,000 (Trade price) (Elitás Travel) |related = |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an Ultralight (unless the off-radar feature from the "Muffled Carbon Propeller" is active). |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = microlight |handlingname = MICROLIGHT |textlabelname = MICROLIGHT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Ultralight is a glider featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ultralight is an , which is a type of powered hang glider. It is primarily based on the , with the cockpit and wheel fairings removed and added a more responsive wing. The vehicle features a tricycle undercarriage and a large glider wing that is controlled by the lower handlebar, having various articulation joints for the basic aircraft maneuvering. The Ultralight features a small console with the "Flyer" dials on it. Its primary color is applied on the main body, front suspension, front portion and rear frames of the wing, upper side of the intake manifold and the rotor' spinner, while its secondary color is applied on the frames that hold the front wheel, seat, handlebar, rear section of the wing, fuel tank, rear suspension springs, air filter, engine cover and a set of tubes connected to the alternator. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Ultralight performs differently from other general aircraft, as it has a lower ceiling (maximum altitude) than other aircraft, at 4,800 feet. It also has limited maeuverability, as it cannot perform knife flights of flying upside down for too long, as the aircraft will "correct" by itself, not to mention it may lose airspeed quickly when going straight up and its yawing capabilities are very limited. Landing the Ultralight is tricky because its vast wing and weight make it very easy to lift when making contact on the ground. Touching down at or slightly below level to the ground is recommended (although it is better using the attitude indicator in the first person cockpit). Still, its nippy handling on the ground, short take-off and landing distance make it versatile to use in almost any environment and is great for cruising around the map, but is not the best for offensive capabilities. As it is a glider, the Ultralight can glide (while the engine is turned off) indefinitely with the pilot's proper maneuvering. Careful to not run directly to the aircraft, as it can be easily pushed and the character may get knocked out. The Ultralight is powered by a small Inline-4 engine, located behind the frame that holds the wing. Several parts that provide the basic functioning of the engine, such as the radiator, the alternator and the fuel tank, can be seen around the engine and the rear section of the vehicle's frames. As with various vehicles featured after the Bikers update, it has fully-animated pulleys and belts for the engine. ;Defense The Ultralight is generally decent at evading targets, but it is fragile against gunfire, as it can easily emmit smoke after a few rounds. The pilot is also vulnerable, and can be killed in the process. The most redeeming feature of the Ultralight is that if the Muffled Carbon Propeller is added, the aircraft can allow the player to go off the radar while gliding, cruising or under gentle acceleration, making it useful to avoid detection by hostile players. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *The Ultralight can feature a forward-mounted 7.62mm Gimbal Turret. This weapon offers very low firepower against target and vehicles, but makes up for its great versatility and near-complete coverage (at nearly 300 degrees of rotation and -40 degrees of elevation). The player can optionally choose the weapon, which adjusts the camera for a better field of view, although they will have lower visibility for the aircraft itself if the gun is selected. Its sound is identical to that of the APC's side machine guns. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Reduces detection on the radar during initial acceleration and when freely gliding at low speeds. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online Ultralight-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|Pre-release screenshot, featuring the Ultralight in front of the Tula. Ultralight-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Ultralight on Elitás Travel. Ultralight-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ultralight on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Elitás Travel for $665,000 or for $500,000 (after completing 3 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small aircraft. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The plane might have been called Microlight during the development phase, since this is how it is referenced to by the game internally. **The name "Microlight" is also referenced in the Doomsday Heist patch notes.https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/115015785308 *The vehicle is erroneously listed as a Pegassi vehicle on Rockstar Games Social Club. *When on the ground, the character turns the front wheel by pushing one of the "pedals" to provide the yaw capabilities. When airborne, however, the wheel does not turn, but the character still pushes the pedals to yaw to a side. References Navigation }} pl:Ultralight es:Ultralight Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Aircraft